


The Rules

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, hints of D/s, spanking.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: Sam breaks the rules, and Dean sets him right.





	The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> a couple of days ago [](http://flinchflower.livejournal.com/profile)[flinchflower](http://flinchflower.livejournal.com/) was bemoaning the lack of fic with her favorite kink, so baby, here you go! Thanks to [](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/profile)[waterofthemoon](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/) for giving it a quick look over.

They were two hundred and fifty miles into Indiana when Dean stopped at a motel in Delphi. Dean glanced over at Sam as he got out and went to the office to get a room, grinning to himself as Sam forced himself not to shift too much in the seat. When he came back out, Sam was leaning against the passenger door with both their duffels at his feet, staring off into the distance.

Dean picked his up, nodding towards room 3. "Come on, Sammy."

Sam didn't say anything about his name, making Dean glance over his shoulder at him. "You okay back there, Sam?"

Sam only grunted at him, which made Dean stop and turn around, raising an eyebrow. "Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam ground out at his look.

Dean looked at him for a moment longer before turning around and opening the door. He did an automatic sweep of the room, and both of them piled their duffels against the back wall. Sam grabbed salt and a window marker, tossing the salt to Dean.

They worked in silence, Sam writing runes on the window and Dean salting the doorway and the window ledges. When they were done, Dean tossed the salt back to Sam and he put it back, both moving with the ease of a repeated motion.

Dean sat down at the table, pushing the chair away from the rickety thing and propping his feet up, watching as Sam dug for something in his bag.

"Sammy."

Sam froze when Dean said his name. "Yeah?"

Dean smirked at his reaction. "Come here."

Sam stood up from where he had been kneeling and went over to him, watching him cautiously. Dean nodded to the bed nearest him and Sam sat without a comment. After nearly a minute of Dean just staring at him, Sam began to shift uncomfortably.

"Sam." Dean frowned at him, his feet falling back to the floor as he sat up from his slouched position.

Sam stopped shifting, looking down at the floor guiltily.

Dean sighed and stood up, coming forward until he was right in front of Sam. "Hey, look at me." He waited until Sam did. "You gonna tell me what you need now?"

It had been a long day for them, and the car had become hot and stuffy on the drive from Ripley to Delphi. Sam's hair was mussed from the heat, and he was sweating even though he'd stripped down to just a t-shirt and jeans. Dean's eyes traced his shoulders as he shifted. "I – Dean." Sam stopped and looked down.

"Yeah, Sam?"

When Sam didn't say anything, Dean sighed. "Fine."

Sam looked up sharply when Dean stood up and walked over towards the beds. When he sat down and motioned him over, Sam held his ground just a few moments too long. "Fuck, Sam, really? You want this done with? 'Cause we can stop."

Sam shook his head, the action almost frantic. "No, no. Please, Dean."

Dean eyed him for a second. "All right then, get your ass over here."

Sam was there in a heartbeat, his jeans kicked off along the way. Dean smiled as Sam almost tripped, holding himself back from reaching out a hand to balance his brother. When Sam was standing in front of him, Dean pulled him down. "You're gonna tell me the rules as we do this, all right?"

Sam nodded, and Dean knew his eyes were closed. He lifted his hand and brought it down on Sam's ass with a loud crack. Sam arched. "One."

When they got the end of the rules – there weren't very many of them, but each one served a purpose and damn if Dean was going to let Sam get away with breaking them – Sam's ass was red. Dean ran his hand over it gently, causing Sam to whimper.

"You gonna tell me what you need now, Sammy?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Dean smiled softly, pulling Sam up and kissing him softly. "Good."

  



End file.
